


Everything Will Be Alright

by trustxlovexhope



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse, Basically My Chemical Romance are turned into people and teach Gerard not to be an abusive asshole, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, IBYMBYBMYL, M/M, Mental Abuse, My Chemical Romance songs, Physical Abuse, Songs, The Black Parade, Transphobia, change, danger days, three cheers for sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustxlovexhope/pseuds/trustxlovexhope
Summary: "We can't change what's happened, but we can shape the future, to make you happier, Gee," Honey replies, "Please, just let us in.""I've let too many people in," Gerard snarls, backing away, "Fuck off. Get /away/ from me."Romance, Honey, and Vampires can only watch as the blond turns away and throws his hood up, the cool air soon turning damp as rain begins pouring down on the city and Romance holds out their hand to the droplets."He'll lighten up," Honey promises, "Eventually."I feel like it was too much, Romance signs to them."Maybe, but it was necessary," Vampires mumbles, turning back to the apartment door, "Soon enough he'll realize none of this is real. Just a dream, and he'll come back to us."Romance shakes their head, but follows Vampires back in while Honey stays out, watching the rain and feeling an oncoming sadness drench their soul.Maybe it really was too early.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got bored of CHFIL so I’m taking a lil bit of a break. Hope you enjoy!

"Patrick, just fucking get out of here!" Gerard yells, "You're so fucking useless!"

"I wouldn't be if you would just tell me what I can do to help you out!" Patrick cries. Gerard growls and shoves Patrick up against the nearest wall.

"You're good for nothing," Gerard growls, "And you fucking know it."

Patrick growls but his eyes have gone cold, he knows it's the truth. He knows that they both feel it. Patrick really hasn't ever been a good boyfriend. He's always fucking up. He always disappoints Gerard. Always. 

"Quit putting up a fucking fight," Gerard growls, shoving a hand around Patrick's throat. Patrick kicks him square in the gut and he lets go, letting Patrick catch his breath. Before he knows it, though, Gerard's coming right back and slamming his foot right into Patrick's stomach, watching the blond cough and double over.

"Don't you fucking dare try to fight back," Gerard barks, a spark of anger inside his soul quickly doused with gasoline, "You're pathetic. Don't even think that you could ever be better than me. If you weren't such a fuck up, I wouldn't hit you all the time and you know it."

Patrick glares at him, , still clenching his stomach, "I hate you."

Those words alone trigger something inside him and Patrick's head meets Gerard's hand. And then the wall. 

Over. And over. And over again. Blood. Blood, so much fucking blood. 

Patrick struggles for a bit, screaming and clawing at Gerard but after a while, he grows quiet. Gerard doesn't notice. 

Gerard doesn't notice. 

And when Patrick falls to the ground, dead, Gerard pulls back, letting go. 

There's silence, blood on Gerard's hands, blood on Patrick's face, blood on the wall. So much blood. Red. 

Too much. 

Gerard doesn't realize he's fainted until he hits the ground, but even then, he can't wake up.


	2. Romance

Gerard wakes much later, fingers twitching and head foggy. His eyes are glued shut and everything is a blur except for the soft prodding against his shoulder, a finger trying to wake him. 

He groans as he opens his eyes, immediately recognizing the bedroom ceiling above him, bright white and littered with a large crack that floats above his bed. The poking is stronger now, and he frowns with a groan as he pushes the hand away. 

"Not now, Patrick," Gerard mumbles. 

But the poking comes back and his eyes open finally, a little frustrated. 

Patrick's face doesn't meet him there. 

It's his own. 

Gerard screams as he jumps back off the bed, eyes wide and heart racing. 

"You- you're, what? But– how? How did you get in here? Who are you?"

The man has long, black hair, much like what Gerard used to have before he came to the lemon color he has now. His eyes are a deep brown, broken almost and he's there sitting on the bed as if nothing strange has happened.

"Answer me!" Gerard demands, but the doppelgänger only shakes his head and holds a finger to his lips, silence. It moves to his throat and Gerard catches on. He's mute. 

"What's your name?" Gerard says, "can't you just... write it down? How did you get into my house, I— you know what, I'm calling the police!"

The man only shakes his head as Gerard rises to his feet and rushes to the bedroom door. He opens it, but he's forced to a stop. 

There is nothing. No hall, no stairs, no living room, just a black, empty void. He's pulled back by the man and the door shuts as he looks. He's holding up a piece of paper, on it reads: I'm Romance. I'm here to help.

"Where are we," Gerard whispers, his heart racing, "I-Is this a dream?"

No, Romance replies, This is reality. You're here because of Patrick.

"Patrick?" Gerard growls, but as soon as his mind is brought to the subject, he remembers. Blood. Red. His hands. Those empty eyes, "Fuck. Fuck, where is he?"

Romance shakes his head and pressed his hand to Gerard's forehead. 

His eyes become unfocused and his muscles relax as he falls back onto the floor and a gentle strumming of guitar fills his ears. 

He is in a dream. His body isn't his own and he's falling back into this nightmare that he tried to forget years and years ago.


	3. Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The  Two of Us

_TW for LGBT+ slurs_

It's at least a half hour later of Gerard staring at the ceiling, fingers pressed together trying to bring himself back down from the disassociation when he finally hears a voice.

"How long has he been like this?" One asks.

There's silence and then a soft hmm of understanding from a second voice.

"Wake him up, Drowning Lessons wants to talk to him soon and I need to show him around," The first replies, "Vampires, will you help me out?"

"Sure thing," The second voice replies. Gerard feels the world slowly coming back into focus and Romance's cold fingers disappear from his forehead. After a short moment of recovery where Gerard drags his fingers across the bed frame, he looks up at the two new men. Both of them are doppelgängers as well, the only difference is one of them has little flakes of white across his nose, cocaine. The other has pale, pale skin and fangs. That must be Vampires.

"Hi there, Gerard," The first says, sniffling slightly, "Welcome to your... well..." he looks to Vampires for support.

"Correction center?" He suggests, "Everything you've ever thought up is here. All those piles and piles of lyrics and songs you've made? Well... That's us."

"W-What?" Gerard frowns, "How is that even possible?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're going to... help you out here. We want you to realize where you went wrong. We're here to help you fix your last mistake, do you know what we're talking about?" The first replies.

"No idea," Gerard says.

"Patrick's Death, Gerard," Vampires says, "I'm Vampires Will Never Hurt You. This is Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For the Two Of Us. Or... just call me Vampires and them Honey. We don't mind either way."

"Th... them?"

"Well," Vampires looks to Honey, "We're not exactly... gendered. We're just kind of neutral."

"That's bullshit," Gerard mumbles, "Gender is what's in your pants."

Honey glares at him with a look that could kill, "We're going to have to change that mindset you've got there."

"What mindset? Look. Obviously I'm just here about Patrick. Not to talk about trannies and faggots. I'm neither of those. You know it."

"That's not exactly true, Gerard," Vampires says, "You've been raised with such a mindset that you won't let those ideas in. We both know this. And we're here to help you accept the things that make you, you. Without suppressing those memories. You need to accept everything that's happened. It isn't easy to just believe it all, but we're here to help you through it."

"Fuck off, I don't need your help," Gerard barks.

"If you refuse," Honey warns, "Not only will you lose Patrick, but you will spend the rest of your life in jail."

Gerard glares at them, but eventually it fades and he sighs, trying to take it all in.

"So... if I go with you, everything will be back to normal? Patrick will be okay?"

"Yes," Honey replies, "But  _only_ if you stick with us to the end."

Gerard stares at the wall past them, then replies to Honey, looking up into their eyes with a soft expression.

"Okay. Let's do this."

Romance smiles and in sign language they reply.  _Great!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
